The fire in a meister's soul
by SpooderLuv
Summary: Maka and soul had to leave their home and find friends to live with. CroMa (crona represented as a male) and some Soul x Black*star. Rated M for soon to come romance.
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone!! My first story!!**

 **Maka's POV**

"SOUL GET OUT OF HERE!!" a fire in the building had engulfed the whole complex. I drag soul out with some of my books. _'where are we gonna live now...'_ thats all that went through my head. Soul started walking away saying he was gonna go live with black*star. "so you don't as your meister if she wants to come? Fine!! I'll go live with Crona for a bit!!"

 **Sorry it was short ...trying to drag the book out...**


	2. 2

**Crona's POV**

I just sat at home. next thing i know i hear a knock on the door. _'who is that?'_ i ask myself. when i open the door i see Maka. "m-maka? what are y-you doing here?" she told me what happened about how her apartment caught fire. She asked if she could stay with me. "u-um... s-sure." i say. yet in my mind Ragnarok was yelling at me telling me to let her die. I let her in and she sat down

 **Maka's POV**

"thank you crona." i sat down and looked around. the room was so bare... nothing hanging on the walls...no color at all. "this place is empty..." crona just nodded and sat next to me

 **sorry it was short again**


	3. 3

**Crona's POV**

I was just sitting next to Maka. my heart...i feel like its gonna burst out of my chest...i dont know how to deal with this...then i just remember something important. "u-um...maka i only have one bed... y-you know that right? i...i can sleep on the floor if you want..." I look away as i rub the back of my neck.

 **Maka's POV**

 _'oh my death... he's so sweet...'_ I look to him as i try to think of something to say. I feel like him now...how do i deal with this... shaking my head I know what to say.

"Crona. I dont want you to sleep on the floor...i mean look."

i tap my foot on the hard stone ground.

"i want you to sleep in your own bed. I'll probably be studying anyway!!"

 **Crona's POV**

When she said that...i didn't know what to do...all i could do was just nod and look down and think

 _'...damn...Ragnarok was right...'_

 **Hello!! Yes it is I! the author of this...thing...**

 **i cant wait to get more feedback!! ill try to update it every day**


	4. 4

**starting a new format!!**

Crona sat next to Maka. He kept his hands on his knees. He started to think.

 _'... should i tell her? What if she hates me...what if she leaves..'_

Just then Ragnarok started talking to Crona through his mind

 _{'ok listen here dumbass...if you dont tell the bitch you like her I will!!'}_

Crona then spoke up.

"h-hey maka...i...i need to t-tell you s-somet-thing..."

she looked over to him smiling.

"what is it crona?"

"i...i u-um..."

 _{'ahem...'}_

"...i d-dont know h-how to deal with t-this...but...i t-think i like you..."

 **How will maka react?!? Find out next chapter!! *evil laughter* *cough* shit...**


	5. 5

**HELLO!! I LIVE AND BRING YOU MORE CROMA!!!**

"You do?" Maka seemed shocked. She smoled wide and hugged Crona tight. "Oh my Death!! Crona this is amazing!!"

Crona was surprised. "y-you...you like me too?" He hugged back as much as he could. But with Maka holding his arms down it was kinda awkward.

"Of course! Crona...the first time I actually met you...i couldn't help but like you..." Maka's face went a light pink.

"...t-thank you Maka..." Crona blushed too but it was more grey than pink.

 **WELP!! THATS IT!! NEXT WE WILL BE LEADING INTO *looks for lenny face* *cant find it* ...you get the idea...**


	6. 6

***starts le lenny face***

Maka looked at him and scowled. her eyes narrowed and she gave grona a soft maka chop. "could of told me earlier"

"w-what? y-y-you-"

He was cut off by Maka kissing him. He was in shock. after a few seconds his eyes started to close. Maka's eyes were closed tight, not wanting to see the fear on her friend's face. Yet no fear was expressed. He didnt move. Maka stopped and looked at Crona. Her face was red and warm from the blood rushing to her cheeks. Crona's face was kinda grey.

"m-maka..."

"hehehe...I like you too..."

Ragnarok came out of Crona's back and slapped him across the face.

{"Dumbass!! you cant do anything with her! Im inside you!"}

"for death's sake...are you always this perverted?"

Right after saying that Maka kissed Crona again.

 **welp...thats it for now**


	7. 7 AKA (

***keeps drawing le lenny face***

Maka pushed crona down still kissing him. Crona opened his eyes wide. He didnt know what was going on.

{"oh HELL NO!!!"}

Ragnarock went back into Crona's back. Maka smirked.

'Whats gotten into her' Crona questioned himself.

Maka moved Crona's hands to go around her waist under her skirt. Crona closed his eyes slightly. It felt... _right_...Maka then moved her hands to slide his pants down. His face got a bit more grey from him blushing.

"m-maka...w-what are y-y-you doing?"

"you'll find out"

Maka had him slide down her skirt and underwear. Ragnarock was talking to Crona in his mind

 _{"dude...youre...what 19 now? And she's your first? How pathetic can you get..."}_

 _"rag please...i just...Medusa never let me out...you know that..."_

 _{"well you dont want this do you?"}_

 _"...n-no"_

 _{"hah! Your getting your virginity taken by getting raped! Oh what a dumbass"}_

During this little chat in his head, Maka had pulled down Crona's boxers.

 **NEXT TIME!!!**


	8. 8 (04-07 20:28:40)

**lenny face is drawn***

"r-ragnarok what do i do?"

there was no answer. Ragnarok had gone deep into Crona's blood. he would not be answering anything anytime soon.

"heheheh... Crona i never thought you'd be like this!"

Maka started to rub the 8 inch shaft licking the tip. Crona bit his lip as he sat up.

"M-maka...w-what are you-"

before he could finish his sentence Maka took the whole thing in her mouth. Crona closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"M-maka...w-w-wait...i...i"

He didnt have control over his body now. it was all based on instincts. he thrusted into her mouth causing her to gag. He twitched a bit before she tried to pull away, half expecting him to want to stop, but before she could pull away completely, Crona thrusted into her mouth again and released a heavy load into the back of her throat. She pulled away having his seed slide down her throat.

"heh... never thought you would do that either..." Maka teased.

"m-maka...i-"

Maka put her finger over his mouth and crawled over him pushing him back down again.

"shhh we arent done yet..."

"w-what?"

she aligned her dripping wet entrance and slid him inside her. as she moans Crona bit his lip listening to her moans. Once she got herself to take it all in, she started to move. Crona grabbed her shoulders and smirked. He knew what felt right and needed to go with it. he rolled her to be on the bottom. Maka closed her eyes.

"Crona... a-ah-hh~"

He kissed trying to shut her up as he pulled out just till he only had his tip still in her. Thrusting in hard he moved to kiss her neck. She moans as she puts her hands on his back. his continued motion was just the beginning of what he had planned.

 **heh...not bad for a virgin girl huh?**


	9. 8

**omg i cant believe i forgot this...I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!**

With Crona thrusting into Maka, who was digging her nails into his back, the room was filled with noise. Something that Crona usually didn't know how to deal with. The ash blond meister ended up breaking the skin on the black blooded boy. He didnt care, not hardening the blood, he let it drip down his back and get on Maka's hands.

"a-ah-hh~! c-crona!"

Maka's moans made her stutter. Crona felt her walls getting tighter around him. Crona closed his eyes tight as he released another heavy load still inside her. Maka cried out in pleasure as she reached her orgasm.

"crona~"

He pulled out and kissed her again. Her mischievous look showed him something.

 _"does...does she have a plan?"_

his curiosity grew but he decided just to lay next to her now. he covered himself up as maka got dressed.

"hey...im gonna go and grab us something to eat...want anything special?"

"u-um...w-well i dont really get to eat...y-you know...ragnarock eats all my food.."

he laughs nervously.

"ok. ill go get us soup or something then."

Maka walked out and started to go and get some food to-go.

Crona got dressed and ragnarock came out of his back.

{"finally taking control of somethin...never thought it'd be this kinda thing"}

"y-yea...so?"

{"she didnt seem...satisfied..."}

"what do you mean?"

{"i mean she wanted to be in control!!"}

 **anywayyy...next chapter may have some...bdsm shit in it...**


	10. 10

**i dont own soul eater blah blah blah...OHHHH BDSM CHAPTER!! if you dont like this kind of stuff i am very sorry...but...you can always wait for next chapter? also...maka is kinda...out of character in this chapter...sorry...**

Maka stopped off to get a drink for each of them then she stopped at a herbal shop in town and got something putting it in Crona's drink. as she walked back she hummed drinking her drink. in a bag that she was holding there was take out Chinese food, a length of rope, a pair of scissors and a box of Band-Aids.

Crona was still talking to Ragnarock, who was now pulling Crona's hair.

"rag stop!!"

{"shes gonna do something! and for fucks sake you live in the basement of the school still!! no one will know!!"}

"shes not gonna do anything to me!! a-at least...i dont think she will..."

Maka got back and knocked before walking in.

"hey Crona! im back!"

"h-hey maka..."

"i got Chinese...i hope thats ok!"

maka smiled as she set out the food. at least now Crona had a table and a few chairs in the room. The otherwise empty room was now filled with warmpth. As the three ate Maka made sure she kept the bag behind her. She cleaned up what she could after. Ragnarok saw what the drink was as Crona was already sipping it. the weapon crossed his arms. {"ugh...why do i have to be right...and attached to this... dumbass..." Crona sat on his bed as he got drowsy. Ragnarok went back into crona's blood. "m-maka...w-what did y-you..." "shhh..." Maka grabbed the rope and cut it where she needed to. Crona had passed out on the bed. Maka did what she needed to, tying him up, and sat down waiting for him to wake up. "jeez... he's so light... he's like...70 pounds...but he's a year older than me...and im what? 120 pounds? meh...who the hell am i talking to? is this what its like to be him?" she started to read as she waited for him to wake. a few hours later "...ng...o-ow...my head" Crona woke up and lookes around the room. nothing seemed out of place, not that anything could be. He tried to sit up and realized he was stuck. Memories filled his head from being a child and tied to a lab table. _~Flashback~_

"m-mama? why am i o-on the table? i-in your lab? i-im not allowed i-in here...r-right?"

"yes Crona...but i have a few tests i have to run..."

Medusa grabbed a scalpel.

"Ragnarok...dont try to do anything"

{"yes ma'am..."}

Crona started to cry as he struggled to get out of the restraints. Medusa cut into his chest in an H shape.

"m-ma...ma..."

crona blacked out.

 _~End Of Flashback_ ~

Crona shook his head knowing Maka wasnt that insane.

"m-maka whats going on?"

"oh shit...i forgot the gag didnt i? oh well..."

she moved his shirt and shoved it to his mouth.

"thats better..."

Crona realized Maka had taken off his clothes. his black eyea turned pale in fear.

"mmph!!"

She moved on top of him. He was shaking in fear now.

 _"i...i dont know how to deal with this..."_ he thought

 _{"told ya..."}_

"Crona~ stop being so scared..."

 **meh...ill do the rest nenext chapter...**


End file.
